


The Blessing of a Curse

by anonymousstoryperson



Category: Greek Mythology
Genre: Gen, Greek myth - Freeform, Interpretation, Legend of medusa, athena helps medusa, im sick of the greek myths painting the goddesses as jealous hoes, medusa was raped by poseidon (not explicit)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-30 00:04:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19030687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymousstoryperson/pseuds/anonymousstoryperson
Summary: In Greek mythology, Medusa is raped by Poseidon in Athena's temple, who responds in fury directed at Medusa, who is punished with ugliness that will turn men to stone.I disagree.





	The Blessing of a Curse

“Oh, you poor thing.”

Medusa couldn’t even look up at who was speaking, still frozen, still curled up on the floor, the edge of the statue still cutting into her back. Her arms were frozen where they were wrapped around herself. She feared to move her legs. The pain had not receded.

“Don’t fear, Medusa.” The voice continued, coming closer, regretful and furious in equal measure, “You are not the first to feel this pain and you will not be the last. There is nothing I can do about that.”

The voice matched the woman that moved into her line of sight, that crouched beside her to meet her glazed eyes. To show a face so beautiful she had to be a deity. 

“But I can keep you safe from such a fate again.”

The voice reached her, warmth and promise soothing her silent scream of thoughts. Medusa looked up into eyes that held the universe, and felt hands that had blessed millions caressing her cheek lighter than any summer breeze. She could feel a change within her, but couldn’t bring herself to look away from the determination in that holy face.

“No man will ever hurt you again.” She vowed, the oath resonating far beyond the two of them. “To even look upon you will bring them instant death. Poseidon himself will fall victim to such a fate should he ever dare to look upon you again. I give you my word, and my protection.”

Athena’s hand- because it could only be Athena- fell away, and the transformation was complete. Medusa pushed herself to her knees, her injuries healed but her body changed, her hair writhing, hissing above her ears, her skin thicker, her eyes harder. Again, she looked up to Athena.

“Thank you.”

Athena smiled, a dazzling smile of benevolence and love, hands moving to the clasp of her cloak to remove it from her shoulders. “Take this,” she commanded, “wear it and run. Find somewhere safe, where you will not be found by the innocent.”

She passed it to her, a god’s offering to her disciple. Medusa took it with shaking hands, pulling it over her shoulders, her hair writhing above it. Athena clasped it for her, a final protection both for her and the innocents of the city, pulling up the hood and hiding her face from the world.

“Be safe, my child.” She said. Medusa nodded, head bowed in reverence.

“Thank you, O mighty Athena. I am forever in your debt.”

“No. I have already failed to keep you safe once. I will not again.” She placed a kiss to the top of her head, and Medusa knew exactly where she would go. 

“Go now, my child.”

And she did- on shaky legs, tugging her cloak closer around herself, she turned to the archway and ran.


End file.
